My Burden
by Elven Warrior
Summary: Everyone thinks that it is time that Legolas gets married, but he just can't find that special someone. One of his friends goes out and buys him a little something, or should we say, someone? I suck at summaries, just R&R, please!
1. Lost

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter One Lost  
  
"It had been four years since that dreadful day. It would surprise some to know that one's life, and one's future can be changed in an instant. What that future is I do not know. This is why I have been wandering for so long. In search or what my fate truly is."  
  
  
  
If there had ever been a long road in all of Middle Earth, this was it. She had been walking for miles and was growing weary from her travels. From place to place she had traveled, not knowing where it was that she was going. Lost and alone, she followed where her heart guided her. It was a warm and sunny day, in fact it had been like that all week. The birds were singing their songs and the wind blew gently through the trees. But, then, something broke that peaceful sound. She tried to figure out what it was and then it came to her. Hoof beats. But what were people doing so far out here? The sound grew louder and louder as the horses and their riders approached ever closer. Then she heard a loud voice yell, "Halt!" She was not sure if that voice was referring to her, or his traveling companions, but she stopped and turned to face the men as their horses came to a stop. "You, girl, what are you doing out here by yourself? Have you no companion?" the one man asked. "No, Sir. I am travelling alone," she answered in all honesty. "Have you no family? Why would a young girl of your age be wandering alone?" he asked. "I have no family, Sir. I haven't a home, nor place to stay." "Seize her," said the man. With that, two of the got off their horses and grabbed her by the arms. "What is the meaning of this? I have done nothing wrong!" she protested, and tried to get away. The more she struggled, the harder a grasp the men got on her arms. She realized it was useless and she stood and faced her captor. "We cannot have young maidens running around without homes when we have uses for them elsewhere," he said. "'Uses for them elsewhere'?" she asked. "Yes. We are in desperate need for new slaves. You look like you are worth a pretty penny," he said with a smirk. "Chain her and tie her to one of your horses." "NO! Let go of me! Please, I beg of you!" she said as tears began to roll down her face. She wasn't sure what fate had in store for her life, but she was positive it wasn't this. "The quieter you are, the better off you will be," said the man that was chaining her. "Now just follow along behind me. Don't even bother trying to get away, because you can't. We'll just catch you again and then you'll be up for a beating," he said. She looked down and her eyes began to fill with more tears. The horse that she was bound to began to move forward and the chain around her wrist pulled her along. They had turned around from the direction that she had originally been headed in and they had taken several other roads that she was not familiar with. It was then that they reached the town. From the small dirt road near the entrance she could see the townspeople bustle back and forth. She could see the markets and the merchants along the dirt roads. She followed along behind the horse some more until they were right inside the town. Then the man who had spoken to her earlier said, "This is the place that shall decide your fate." 


	2. Fear

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Two Fear  
  
They dragged her along further into the center of the town, where she saw more people who appeared to be in the same predicament as she was. They came up to a small building that looked as though it had been an inn at one point, but now was strictly used for the business of slave trade. She had been so busy looking around that she did not notice that the man on the horse in front of her had gotten off and was holding her chain in his hand. "Lets go. The auction starts in a few minutes," he said as he dragged her along. He had taken her near a platform and stood her next to it. "Now pay attention. The auction will be starting in a few minutes so I have to make this quick. We put you up there on the platform when it is your turn to go up. The auctioneer will take a look at you, figure a good price, and the bidding begins. After we sell you we will bring you back down and you will go in the cage with the rest of slaves. Once your new owner had paid for you we will take you out and what happens to you after that is your owner's business, got it?" he said. The only answer she could give him was a simple nod. "Good." She could feel the fear rising from the pit of her stomach and she was beginning to feel sick. Without even realizing the time that had passed, she realized that she was being put up on the platform. "Well folks, let us see what we have here! Ah, we have ourselves an Elf! And my, my, what a lovely one indeed. Tell me dear, how old are you?" asked the auctioneer. She thought about it, something that she had not done in a long time. She decided not to give her age in the span of men, for then she would appear very old. "Seventeen," she said. It was not a lie. According to Elf years, she was seventeen. "Well, a nice young one we have here. She looks a little beat up, but theirs nothing a little bathing can't do! Come on folks, what do you say? How about we start the bidding at 1,000," and he started the bidding. She felt like she could just crawl under a rock and die. She truly wasn't paying attention until she heard the auctioneer say," Sold! To the man in the brown for 4, 000!" Four thousand? The rest of the slaves hadn't even sold for over three hundred, let alone four thousand. She just stood there lost in her thoughts as someone pulled her off of the platform and dragged her along. She stumbled as she was dragged over to the cage, as the man had told her about. Inside, there were already men, women, and children waiting. Most of the women and children were crying, and the men were trying to comfort them. The door was pulled open and she was shoved inside. The door closed behind her and she made her way over to a corner that was not so crowded. By this time she was nervous about what would happen when the person who had paid all that money for her came and got her. Would he hurt her? Why would he have use for a girl such as she? All of these thoughts flew through her mind and she began to feel ill. She grasped one of the bars on the corner of the cage in which she was standing, and then the door swung open again. The man came in and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her out and closed the door. He was leading her back to the platform when he said, "It's time for you to meet your new owner." 


	3. Bought

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Three Bought  
  
  
  
They walked over to a small table that was set up behind the platform. There sat the man that was responsible for her imprisonment and another in a brown cloak. The one man had taken money from the disguised person and was recording something in a book. He stopped doing whatever it was he had been doing and looked at her. He smiled, most likely because of the amount of money he had received from selling her, and stood. "Here you are, my good Sir," he said. The man turned and looked at her, and lowered the hood of his cloak. It revealed a tall, blonde Elf, with green eyes. She was surprised at this. She had not expected her owner to be an Elf, but most likely a pathetic excuse for a human being. He said nothing, but only stared at her. "She is all yours," said the man. "Here, take this. You'll need it," said the other man, who had dragged her out from the cage. He handed the Elf the chain and proceeded to tie her hands together. She only looked down in her humiliation. The Elf nodded, turned, and began to walk away, tugging the girl behind her. They walked back through the town, the way that she vaguely remembered coming in. He walked her through the gates and out of the town to a grouping of trees where two horses stood grazing. It was in this place that set down her chains and pulled something in a bundle out of one of the packs on one of the horses. "My dear child, what is your name?" he asked in a gentle voice. "Laidacilien," she said quietly. "Laidacilien, what a lovely name. I will remove these chains as long as you promise not to run away. I mean you no harm." "I promise." "Good," he said as he removed the chains that bound her. He cast the chains to the side and handled her the bundle. "Wear this cloak, for it is growing colder and is to rain soon." She took the bundle and unfolded it. It revealed a large, dark blue, cloak. She put it on and fastened it around her shoulders. "Now, come, for you shall ride a horse for the rest of our journey," he said as he took the darker colored of the two horses and led it towards her. "I am to ride?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. "Well of course you are. What kind of a person would I be if I were to ride such a long journey while a lady as magnificent as yourself was made to walk? My dear, I am not like those other beings that you saw today." "I just thought that." she was cut off in mid sentence. "You thought that the slave should be made to walk? My dear Lady, I am not your master!" "Then why, if I may ask, was your purpose in buying me, My Lord?" she asked with curiosity. He looked at he and smiled. He let out a brief laugh and then said, "My dearest Ladiacilien, you have no master truly. I bought you in hopes of finding a suitable bride for my Lord, for it is near time that he should wed. I have high hopes for you two, you should get along quite well." 


	4. Journey

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Journey  
  
  
  
They had only been traveling a short time when it really had begun to grow colder. The winds began to blow, and then came the rain. You could hear the wind whistle through the trees, and the sound of rain as it hit the hard, cold earth. She pulled up the hood on her cloak, and continued to follow behind the other Elf's horse.  
  
"We had best make camp now, before the weather gets any worse. I can feel it, there is a storm brewing. Are you alright?" he asked, looking back at her.  
  
"I am fine. Where do you intend to make camp?" she asked, curious to see what he planned on doing in a situation like this.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, there is an old cave up ahead. We shall stay there," he replied.  
  
As predicted, it began to rain harder, and they pushed onward towards shelter. The two horses trudged further through the mud, and then they spotted the cave. "This is it," said the male Elf, as he dismounted from his horse.  
  
They tied their horses up to a tree at the side of the cave where they would be able to graze. The two tired and wet Elves made their way into the cave, which, thankfully, was nice and dry. They had found some dry wood in the back of the cave, and in a sort time they had built a rather large fire.  
  
They both sat around the fire in silence, eating. Laidacilien was somewhat grateful, for the food, anyway. She had not eaten in a while. When you wander aimlessly around Middle Earth you run out of food quickly, and it can be a several days walk to the next town.  
  
"Where are you from?" she said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I almost forgot, we have not been formally introduced! I drag you way out here and you do not even know my name. How impolite of me! My name is Calenhad, and I hail from Mirkwood," he informed her.  
  
"Is that where you are taking me?" she asked.  
  
"Aye, it is. Have you ever been there before?" he asked, curious to learn more about her. "Yes, I was born there."  
  
"Have you any family there?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said as she looked back down at her food. All of the memories came rushing back every time she thought of her family, every time she thought of that dreadful day.  
  
Calenhad noticed her reaction and decided to change the subject. "If you do not mind my asking, how did you end up in the vile clutches of those slave traders?" he asked.  
  
"I was minding my own business walking down an old road, and they just showed up and grabbed me. There really wasn't anything I could do," she said.  
  
"They are a mean bunch, if I ever did see one. I do regret that all of this has happened to you today, but I must admit I am glad I found you," he said, looking at her.  
  
She just stared at him without reply. "I really do think you will get along quite well with My Lord. We should arrive in Mirkwood by tomorrow, and you shall meet him then. Until then, get some rest, for tomorrow you begin to lead your new life." 


	5. Arrival

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Arrival  
  
  
  
By the time the new morning had come, the storm had passed, and the sun was beginning to come out. The birds, that were silenced one by the pouring rain, the howling wind, and the booming thunder were once again chirping their cheerful songs. It was none of these things that awoke Laidacilien, but the sound of a certain someone moving around the cave.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She gave herself a moment to wake up, and then she sat up. "Well good morning. I hope you slept well," said Calenhad.  
  
"I did, thank you. How long have you been up?" she asked.  
  
"Only a few hours. I thought we might get an early start, but I decided to let you sleep. You had a busy day yesterday," he replied.  
  
She stood up and gathered what little belongings she had with her. She walked out and put her belongings in the pouch on her horse's saddle. "Let us be on our way," she said as she mounted her horse.  
  
Calenhad finished packing and mounted his horse as well. "As you wish, My Lady," he said with a smile and a slight bow of his head. She laughed, and was slightly surprised, he actually had a sense of humor, something she didn't expect. Not from someone as quiet and set aside as Calenhad.  
  
They started the rest of their journey, wandering down the lonely road in silence. Laidacilien couldn't help but admire the beauty of the outdoors. The wind was blowing gently, and the sun had not dried up the morning dew on the grass yet. If only everything were as beautiful as this.  
  
"We're almost there," said Calenhad.  
  
"I haven't been home in a long while. I can barely remember what it even looks like. I must admit, I have missed it dearly. If you don't mind me asking, what is your lord like?" she asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask me that," he said.  
  
"Well, is it some kind of a big secret?" she asked, curious to learn more about the man that she would probably end up being wed to.  
  
"No, not a secret."  
  
"So will you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he said as he slowed down his horse enough that she could ride up beside him. He thought for a moment before he spoke, not very sure of what he was going to tell her about him.  
  
Calenhad finally though of the right words, and then he spoke. "He is kind and cheerful, almost always happy. Lately, though, that has changed," he explained.  
  
"Why is that?" Laidacilien asked with curiosity. All of a sudden she felt almost anxious, she just wanted to know. She wasn't sure it if was out of excitement, nervousness, or fear, but she was just itching to know.  
  
"His father feels it is time he should be wed. He has threatened to chose a bride for him if he does not find his own within the next month," he said.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, but her thoughts were interrupted. "Well, look there. We have arrived, and in good time. Take a good look at this place, for if all goes well, this shall be your home once again." 


	6. Homecoming

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Homecoming  
  
  
  
They had stopped their horses once they reached the forest. From where she sat, mounted upon her horse, Laidacilien could see that the path they had been travelling on wound in through the trees. The trees were truly beautiful. Laidacilien sat in awe at the site before her. The sunlight filtered gently through the leaves, and the rays illuminated the forest floor.  
  
Calenhad moved his horse forward onto the path. He was a few yards ahead of the girl when he realized she wasn't following. He turned his horse around and looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "Are you coming, or do you plan on staying there all day?"  
  
She looked back at the man and then shook her head, as if coming back into reality. "My most sincere apologies, Calenhad. It is just that. this place."  
  
"The forest has a mysterious power all of it's own, my Lady. You need not apologize, for I have found myself staring silently into the mighty woods of my homeland," he said.  
  
She could not help but smile at him. She nudged her horse forward, so that she was once again riding up next to the man. She rose silently next to him for several moments before she spoke again. "You really do surprise me," she said, looking at him.  
  
Calenhad smirked at her sudden statement. "Might I ask how so, my Lady?" he asked.  
  
"You aren't at all the person I thought you were, when we first met."  
  
"Well, the circumstances under which we first met would not leave room for a good impression, I do not think. You will learn more and more each day that you cannot always judge a person at first sight," he said.  
  
Laidacilien nodded at his words and they continued to ride in silence for the rest of their journey. Within a few hours time they could see the Gates into Mirkwood ahead of them. Calenhad has picked up his horses pace considerably, as though he were anxious to get home as soon as possible. Laidacilien's heart began to pound inside of her. 'I hope I can do this.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Of course you can," said Calenhad, smirking. He had been listening to her thoughts. She knew Elves possessed the ability to do that, but it took a considerable amount of concentration, and Laidacilien had not yet mastered the art.  
  
"You are going to have to teach me how to do that. It isn't fair that you should be able to barge into my mind whenever you feel like it, and for me not to be able to do the same to you in return," she said.  
  
"Perhaps I will, but I think there is another who has a better right to do so," he said.  
  
"I imagine you are referring to the man that I am going to wed?" she asked, wanting to know the meaning of his words.  
  
"The man that you *may * be wed to."  
  
"Do you think that it will happen?" she asked.  
  
He slowed his horse a bit and he had a serious look on his face. She could tell he was deep in his own thoughts, so she took the opportunity to catch up with him and to wait for his response.  
  
Calenhad was hoping that, yes, it would happen, but he wanted to make sure he gave her an honest answer. Finally he spoke. "I do. I honestly do. I have a feeling there may be a few rocks on the road ahead, as far as you and m Lord are concerned, but I feel that all will be well," he said, honestly.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she looked at him. She admired him, to an extent. He was honest, he spoke his mind. He did not fear to speak what he thought. Since the day she was born people had told lie and lie again to protect her. She appreciated their concern, but she wanted the truth.  
  
"You are very welcome. I doubt you will have to ask for the truth often, for my people, and my Lord are honest folk, and cannot abide in lies and deception," he said.  
  
At those words she relaxed. Calenhad's faith in his Lord was unbelievable to her. "Look! Ahead are the gates. I am sure that once we reach the gates you will be welcomes warmly. I can also promise you a warm welcome when we reach the Palace. There shall be a great banquet in your honor, and to celebrate your homecoming. There will you meet the Prince of Mirkwood for the first time." 


	7. Welcoming

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Welcoming  
  
  
  
The two travelling companions made their way closer to the gate. Laidacilien's heart began to pound faster and faster with every step her horse took forward. She could tell that, once again, Calenhad had noticed her anxiety, but was going to let her deal with it in her own way. She could also tell his heart beat faster, but not the same way hers did.  
  
They had finally reached the gate, and Laidacilien noticed there were two guards standing there, weapons at their sides. They looked exactly like Calenhad, but then again, most elves looked the same. The guards drew their swords and stood in the center of the gate. "Halt! Who goes there, and what business have you coming to Mirkwood?"  
  
Calenhad lowered the hood on his cloak, which he must have put back up without her noticing. "My, my, brothers! Do you not know your eldest brother, Calenhad, when you see him?" he said with a playful tone.  
  
"Well, I'll be! We weren't expecting you to be back so soon, were we, Nardol?" said the one elf. This really did explain why they looked so much alike.  
  
The other brother, Nardol, walked forward to Calenhad's horse and patted him on the back. "No, we weren't expecting you to return until maybe, later in the week. This sure is a surprise, isn't it, Erelas?" asked Nardol.  
  
Erelas smiled, happy to see his brother. "It is, but now I have another question. You never told us the reason for why you left, and now you bring someone back with you? " he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. You have not been formally introduced. This, my brothers, is the Fair Lady Laidacilien."  
  
Laidacilien looked at Erelas and Nardol and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Your brother was kind enough to see me safely into Mirkwood. I can see that you three are very much alike, and I do now doubt that you are faithful to your people through your duties as gatekeepers," she said.  
  
The two younger elves beamed at her compliments towards them, and bowed low in front of her with broad smiles upon their faces. She could not help but laugh quietly at them. She had begun to calm down from when they had first reached the gates. "Thank you fair lady," said Erelas as he and his brother rose from their bows.  
  
"Now, if you would be so kind as to open the gates and let us through, we shall be on your way," said Calenhad. He was glad to see his brothers, but he had a job to do, and he wanted to get Laidacilien to the palace as soon as possible.  
  
"Of course! What good would it do you to return so speedily if you are meant to sit outside the gates? How foolish of us. Please forgive us for keeping you waiting," said Nardol, as he and his brother began to open the gates.  
  
"Thank you, Erelas and Nardol, for your kindness," said Laidacilien as she and Calenhad moved through the gates.  
  
"You are very welcome fair lady! Any time you wish to pass through the gates we will be sure to open them for you with a smile and a gladdened heart!" said Erelas. The gates began to close behind them and the two were once again on their way.  
  
"They were nice. You should be glad to have such kind brothers."  
  
"If only they acted like that when they weren't around a pretty lady, but all the time," said Calenhad, that familiar smirk of his returning to his lips.  
  
They took their horses down the small roads inside Mirkwood. Just as She had remembered there being when she was younger, upon her visits, the streets had many people moving about and the small markets on the sides, crowded with people.  
  
She rode without speaking for several minutes, too busy looking around at all the Elves, and all the other creatures that wandered about. The times had changed, and the War of the Ring was over. There were more people other than elves in Mirkwood these days.  
  
Men and Dwarves came to visit the mighty forest, and some had even started residing there. The Dwarves didn't always get along with the Elves, but some say that the friendship that grew between the Prince and a Dwarf that joined the Fellowship of the Ring had something to do with it.  
  
Laidacilien sighed and looked at the sky. "I am so nervous right now, I think I might be sick. I hope you were right, Calenhad. I really do," she said.  
  
Calenhad smiled and reached over and patted her shoulder. "Fear not, my fair lady! We are already here!" he said. They slowed their horses as the rose up in front of the Palace. The place was huge, and Laidacilien gasped in amazement.  
  
"It's bigger than you thought, is it? I wouldn't worry. Soon enough you will know every room, hallway, and passage there is in this place. You will have plenty of time to explore your new home." 


	8. Preparations

My Burden By Elven Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, perhaps. The characters are not mine, save for the ones that I have created.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Preparations  
  
  
  
When the two had ridden up to the steps in front of the palace, many different people greeted them. There had been guards to escort them safely off their horses and up the steps towards the palace. The stable hands had taken the two horses and walked them around back. She imagined the stables had to be back there, somewhere. She had a sudden urge to walk around and explore the entire place, but she thought it better to stay where she was.  
  
They walked up the steps to the entrance at the top. They were guided inside the large doorway, and into a large chamber. The chamber was well lit with candles and torches along the walls. There were many tapestries on the walls as well. Just then, Laidacilien was brought out of her thoughts by a voice. "Calenhad! I am so glad to see you have returned safely, and so soon!" said a female voice.  
  
Calenhad rushed over to the figure, who was coming down a large series of stairs. He embraced the woman in a hug. They stood there for a moment in silence, and then they walked over to Laidacilien, hand in hand. "Laidacilien, I want you to meet my friend, Eilenwen. She will be taking care of you, and will see to your preparations for the banquet.  
  
Laidacilien smiled and bowed her head. Eilenwen was a very beautiful elf. She had the typical golden hair of her people, and jade green eyes. They were about the same height, and much like herself, Eilenwen had a lovely, slender form. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Eilenwen," she said. She raised her head and smiled at the woman, and she received a smile in return.  
  
Eilenwen whispered something into Calenhad's ear and Laidacilien saw him nod. Then Eilenwen turned back to her. "The pleasure is mine, Laidacilien. Now, if you do not mind, we have a bit of work to do, and I believe Calenhad here has some work to do," she said, giving him a nudge down the hallway next to the stairs.  
  
Calenhad smiled and bowed. "Eilenwen is right. I must be going. I will see you both tonight at the banquet. Don't worry Laidacilien, everything will be fine," he said as he departed from them.  
  
"Come, we have work to do! Come with me, and I shall show you to your room," said Eilenwen, as she took her hand and began to guide her up the stairs.  
  
Laidacilien smiled and laughed as she made her way up the stairs. "This place is gigantic! How can someone live in such a place without getting lost?" she asked. Eilenwen just laughed and turned her head to look at Laidacilien.  
  
"After living here for a while, you get used to it. Don't worry about it. I'll give you the tour later. First we have to get you cleaned up. Tonight is a big night. I'm sure I'm not making you feel any better, but like Calenhad said, everything will be fine!" said Eilenwen.  
  
Laidacilien had to admit, she was dirty. Her travels very seldom led her to a place where she could have a proper bath, so she had stuck to bathing in whatever water there had been. She hadn't had a chance to do that after those men had taken her from the road.  
  
Her thoughts were once again interrupted. "Here we are!" said Eilenwen with an excited tone. The blonde elf opened the large oak doors to reveal a large room. She walked in and looked around her for a moment. The room had been elaborately decorated with shades of whites and grays. There were also the typical greens and blues mixed into the room as well. She just stood there in awe.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it. I tried my hardest to make it seem cozy. I thought it might make you feel a little bit better about the situation," said Eilenwen as she turned to look as Laidacilien. "You do like it, don't you?"  
  
"I.I.I love it! This is amazing. It's mine?" she asked. She couldn't believe that something this lovely was hers. Her old room at home with her family was great, but...  
  
"It's all yours. My room is right off of yours, so if you need anything, I'll be right in here," said the blonde, pointing into an open door. Her room and Laidacilien's really were right next to each other's. That would be convenient, she was beginning to like the girl already.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up! We have a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it in," said Eilenwen and she took the other's hand and led her to the bathroom.  
  
Eilenwen prepared a nice warm bath in the tub and Laidacilien began to remove her clothes. When the water was ready she hopped into the tub and sat back staring at the ceiling. 'Finally, something really relaxing.' she thought with a sigh.  
  
The water smelled of lavender, and the candles that dimly lit the room let off several other smells, one of which she noted as vanilla. She turned to look and see what Eilenwen was up to and it appeared that she was getting something out of a cabinet.  
  
She turned around and smiled at Laidacilien. "Well, I said we had a lot of work to do, so I might as well start with your hair, if you'll let me, that is," she said.  
  
Laidacilien smiled and looked at the girl. "Alright. I really appreciate all of this. I mean, everything is so different than what I'm used to," she admitted.  
  
"Don't mention it. It's my job, besides, I was really looking forward to meeting you. Well, I really didn't know *who* you were," Eilenwed said as she began to wash her hair. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"  
  
"I understand what you mean. I imagine that you and Challenged had something to do with this whole situation. Maybe you can explain this all to me a bit better. He tried, but hi explanation was very vague," said Laidacilien.  
  
"That's Calenhad for you. Well, as he probably told you, our Lord, the Prince of Mirkwood, has to be wed. We have less than a month to find him a bride. I say 'we' only because he's not good when it comes to this kind of thing. He is angry at his father for forcing him to do this," Eilenwen explained.  
  
"He want's to find someone in his own time."  
  
"Yes. Well, Calenhad, several others, and myself came up with this idea. We find him a girl, that being you, and we *try* to, well, get you to fall in love. I know our plan wasn't really that well thought out, but we did get you here, and in one piece," she said, unsure of what Laidacilien's response would be.  
  
"Well, I'm grateful none the less. Had you not come up with this plan of yours, and Calenhad not come and get me, I would have been sold to some other vile creature. Valar knows what would have happened to me then!"  
  
They both began to laugh. Eilenwen had finished washing Laidacilien's hair, and Laidacilien had scrubbed herself free of any other dirt she had acquired upon her journeys. She had gotten out of the tub, dried herself off, and put on a robe made of white elven silk. She followed Eilenwen back into the bedroom and she sat on the bed.  
  
"Now to find you a dress!" said Eilenwen with a happy tone. Laidacilien made a noise, that in Eilenwen's ears sounded like and 'ugh', and plopped back onto the bed. Eilenwen shuffled through the clothes in the large closet. "Ah, here we go!"  
  
Laidacilien sat up on her elbows to see what it was that Eilenwen had found. The blonde elf turned to reveal a midnight blue, long-sleeved dress. "Let's get you in it and see what it looks like," said Eilenwen.  
  
"If we must." Laidacilien grabbed the dress and turned away from Eilenwen to put it on. Within a few moments, she had the dress on and she turned around to Eilenwen, waiting for her response.  
  
The midnight blue dress was long, and fell all the way out to the floor. Like and other elven dress, it frilled out, in a sense. The sleeves belled out from the elbows, and the neck was cut low, exposing much of her chest. Eilenwen's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What? Does it really look that bad?" asked Laidacilien. She never really enjoyed dressing up, but she knew right now she had no other choice, and if all thinks worked out the way they were supposed to, she never would. Ever again. You can't have the Princess, and maybe one-day the Queen of Mirkwood, running around in leggings, dressed like a man.  
  
"No, it looks beautiful! You can see it in the mirror when everything is done. Come now, and let me do your hair," she said.  
  
Some time went by and the two continued on chatting as Eilenwen worked on Laidacilien's hair. By the time that was done, Eilenwen got straight to work on jewelry. "Close your eyes now. I want this to be a surprise," said Eilenwen as she went to go get whatever it was she needed to make Laidacilien look 'exquisite' as she had put it.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" asked Laidacilien with a laugh.  
  
"Just be quiet and you'll soon find out!" said Eilenwen. The first thing Laidacilien noticed was that Eilenwen had put something around her neck. Then, she felt a pair of earrings being put on. 'If a silly little pair of earrings weighs this much, they had better make up for it in looks,' she joked to herself. The last thing she felt as something being placed around her head. She imagined if must have been a headband of some sort, for she had noticed Eilenwen moving her hair so that it wouldn't be seen in the back, or so she imagined.  
  
"Well, that's done," Eilenwen said with a sigh.  
  
"Can I look yet?" she asked. She could barely sit still, she wanted to see.  
  
"No, keep your eyes closed. We still have one more matter to attend to," said Eilenwen. The next thing Laidacilien knew, Eilenwen was putting something on her lips, and she imagined it to be make-up of some sort. Then her eyes, her cheeks, and then something strange between her eyelids and eyebrows, and out to the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Done!" exclaimed Eilenwen. "Keep your eyes closed, and I'll walk you over to the mirror. Don't open your eyes until I say to, alright, here we go." Eilenwen took Laidacilien's hand and led her to where a full-length mirror hung on the wall. The blonde elf centered her friend in the center of it and made a few finishing touches. "Alright, you can open your eyes now, but don't start to cry because the tears mess up everything I've just done," said Eilenwen with a playful tone.  
  
Laidacilien slowly opened her eyes and just stared at the image she saw. She barely even recognized herself. The long dress spread out, frilled from the waist, and reached all the way down to the floor. The sleeves, as she had noted before, belled out from the elbow so that they hung down. Her dark brown, closer to black, hair was curled into several many different spirals that poured over her shoulders. As before, her hair reached down almost to her waist.  
  
The necklace she wore was a silver star, with a sapphire placed in the middle. It looked like the North Star, and was probably fashioned to look as such. It was centered in the center of her dress, due to the fact that the neck was cut low. The earrings matched, only a bit smaller, which she was grateful for, because they were heavy. They were long, and weren't very high above her shoulders.  
  
The thing that had been placed on her forehead, she now noticed was a silver band that looped all the way around her head, and the back was hidden by her hair. In the center was placed the same familiar star, and the same familiar sapphire in the middle. It wasn't very big, which she was also grateful for. Along both sides of the star were carved an intricate design. It was lovely, and if nothing else, it kept the hair out of her face.  
  
Laidacilien also saw that the make-up on her face had been done to perfection. Eilenwen had put some sort of a gloss on her lips, they were already rosy enough, and didn't need any color added to them. A very small amount of blush had been put on her cheeks, and it was hardly noticeable. Some dark blue eye shadow had been put on her eyelids. The strange thing that she felt Eilenwen putting above her eyelids and at the corners of her eyes turned out to be a transparent glitter, that you only saw then the light hit her face at just the right angle, but there was not that much of it.  
  
"This is amazing, Eilenwen!" Laidacilien exclaimed as she turned to face the other Elf.  
  
"You look beautiful!" said Eilenwen with a smile. With that there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Eilenwen. The door opened and a lovely female elf emerged from the hallway. She, like almost all elves, was tall and slender. She had long, straight, blonde hair that went past her waist, and dark brown eyes. Upon her head sat what appeared to be a crown.  
  
"Your Highness," Eilenwen said as she began to curtsy, but the woman's hand on her shoulder caused her to stop.  
  
"Please, there is no need to be so formal. You may both call me Alkatariel. I have come to see how you are doing, Eilenwen. Please turn around so I can see you, my dear child," she said, looking curiously at the girl who stood with her back to her.  
  
Laidacilien obediently turned around and looked the woman in the eyes. Alkatariel smiled at her. "You look beautiful. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Laidacilien."  
  
"A lovely name for a lovely face. I knew you would look lovely in all this, so I had it sent to your room. Eilenwen, you have done a lovely job, once again," she said.  
  
"*You* did all of this? But how?" asked Laidacilien. She had never even met the woman before. How could she have possibly known what she looked like, or even if the dress would fit her?  
  
"I saw you in a dream I had. I had all of this arranged for you, so when time came for the banquet, all would be ready."  
  
"Her Highness also played a part in our little plan, Laidacilien. I'm sure she, more than anyone wants to see her son marry before she leaves these shores," explained Eilenwen.  
  
Laidacilien thought about all that was being said. Even the Queen was in on this. Well, at least now she didn't have to worry about trying to impress the royal family. If she has the Queen on her side, she's set. "Thank you, both of you, for everything. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am. I wish there was some way I could repay you both."  
  
"You can repay me, dear child, by being at the banquet tonight, and *I'll* be the one who is grateful if you can catch the eye of my son," said Alkatariel.  
  
"You may repay me, Laidacilien, by coming back after the banquet and telling me *everything*," said Eilenwen.  
  
"You aren't coming?" asked Laidacilien.  
  
"I was not invited. It is not my place anyway-" Eilenwen was cut off.  
  
"That is ridiculous! Of course you are invited, you have my personal invitation. Besides, Laidacilien will need someone she knows to be there with her. Not to mention that my son has invited Calenhad," said Alkatariel.  
  
"It is settled then! Eilenwen, you are coming!" said Laidacilien as she put a hand on Eilenwen's shoulder.  
  
Eilenwen hugged Laidacilien. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!"  
  
"Come on, let us get started," said Alkatariel as she and Laidacilien got to work on Eilenwen. "This will be a night to remember!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright. That chapter considerably longer than all the others. I only did it that way because people have been bugging me about getting along to the rest of the story, and at the rate I was going, chapter Eight would have ended up being five different parts. So I hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate all the reviews I've been receiving. I owe you guys a lot! 


End file.
